


Blaine in the Big City

by xcaellachx



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcaellachx/pseuds/xcaellachx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what should have happened on 4.04 "Break Up". One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine in the Big City

 

“Were we expecting anyone?” Kurt asked Rachel when there was a knock on the door.

She shook her head. But then, she hadn’t been expecting Finn, so they really couldn’t count on anything.

Kurt opened the heavy metal, sliding door and got red roses shoved in his face.

“Wha?” he got out.

“Surprise!” a familiar voice called, moving the roses aside.

“Blaine! Oh my god,” Kurt cried, seeing the familiar hazel gold eyes and happy expression.

Taking the roses in one hand, he threw both arms around his boyfriend, leaning in for a kiss. Blaine started to pull away after seeing that Rachel and Finn were there, but Kurt was having none of that. He slanted his lips over Blaine’s and slipped his tongue between his boyfriend’s soft lips. They explored each other’s mouths, tiny moans escaping as they reacquainted themselves with the taste and feel of the other.

Finn coughed from behind them. Kurt lifted his flower-free hand and flipped Finn off. He’d had to put up with strange sounds coming from Rachel’s side of the loft throughout the day, there was no way he was giving up his first kisses in weeks just because Finn wanted to say hi.

Blaine slid his hands up and down Kurt’s sides, grasping at Kurt’s shirt almost desperately. Kurt would normally chew him out for doing such a thing to his nicely ironed shirt, but he, too, was a tad desperate after being apart for so long.

Finally, Kurt had to pull away, leaning his forehead against Blaine’s. They were both breathing hard. Kurt hugged Blaine to him and whispered, “The only reason I’m stopping is because I’m about to embarrass myself over a kiss.”

“You aren’t the only one,” Blaine said, his expression wrecked.

“I wasn’t expecting you for two weeks,” Kurt said in a more normal tone of voice. He stood with his arm around Blaine so Finn and Rachel could give Blaine hugs and handshakes.

“I know, I just couldn’t stay away from you. I figured I would surprise you since we both missed each other so much,” Blaine said, his eyes revealing his need for Kurt. Not just physically, but the simple need to be near the one he loved.

“I’m so glad you did, sweetie. It’s the perfect time,” Kurt said. He had been all for Finn and Rachel spending their time together, but it had been like rubbing salt in a frayed and bleeding wound. Blaine couldn’t have come at a more perfect time. They moved toward the kitchenette area so Kurt could put the roses in water. “How long can you stay?” He mentally crossed his fingers that it was more than a day.

“I have a flight tomorrow night at eleven. So, more than twenty four hours,” Blaine said with a sad shrug.

“That’s okay. You’re here and that is what counts,” Kurt said, starting to think of everything they could fit in before he had to leave. “Are you hungry? Do you want to stay in or go out?”

“What about the four of us going out together?” Rachel said, clapping her hands, jumping in excitement.

Kurt shook his head. “No offense, Rachel, Finn. This is the first time I’ve seen Blaine in weeks and I won’t see him again for weeks more. So, I’d like to spend as much time alone with him as I can. That includes meals,” he said, using his stern tone so Rachel knew she wouldn’t be able to talk him out of it.

“Hey, dude, I get it,” Finn said with a smile.

“I guess,” Rachel pouted. “Come on, Finn, I know the perfect restaurant to give you the perfect New York experience. We’ll start there and after that we’ll walk through Central Park,” she said, continuing her plans as Finn escorted her to the door, rolling his eyes at Kurt, who grinned at him.

Kurt turned back to Blaine. “Are you hungry? Thanks to Rachel, I didn’t get an answer.”

“I’m starving,” Blaine said enthusiastically.

“Great. Um, I know a lot of great diners or we could get something to go or I could cook for you,” Kurt said, wandering to the fridge. He didn’t have the greatest of ingredients like he would’ve had if he knew Blaine was coming. But he could make some comfort food or something.

He felt Blaine’s body come up behind him, his arms wrapping around Kurt’s trim waist.

“I’m not starving for food,” Blaine said, pressing his erection against Kurt’s ass. “If I don’t have you soon, I might expire from need.”

Kurt turned around, shutting the fridge. “Well, we can’t have that happen, now can we? Let me show you to my boudoir, kind sir,” he said with a grin. He took Blaine’s hand and led him through the loft to his ‘bedroom’.

Blaine was already loosening his pants with one hand. When Kurt pulled his curtain slash door closed, Blaine began flinging his clothes off.

“Strip, Kurt, or I’ll do it for you and you won’t like how I treat your clothes,” Blaine said firmly. He stood there naked and impatient. When Kurt stood there, staring dumbly at him, Blaine came over to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Why am I doing all the work, Kurt, don’t you want this?”

“Blaine, you’re naked,” Kurt whispered.

“Yes, that’s usually how one prepares for the act of lovemaking, sex, or possibly even fucking,” Blaine replied.

“I haven’t seen you naked in a long time,” Kurt said quietly. “May I touch you? Please?”

Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt. Kurt’s eyes were bouncing between his chest, abs, and his blatant erection. “Poor Kurt. Close your eyes, baby. We’ll get you naked, then you can touch all you want.”

Kurt did close his eyes, figuring it would keep him from getting distracted. He didn’t take the usual care with his clothes that he usually did, but at least they weren’t on the floor like Blaine’s were.

Within a minute, they stood before each other, looking their fill at each other.

“Holy shit, I’ve missed you, Blaine. All of you,” Kurt muttered, his blue eyes completely blown almost black.

Blaine was nodding. “Same here. My imagination does not do you justice. Come here,” he said, holding out his hand.

Kurt took his hand and Blaine pulled them together, their naked body’s merely touching, nothing more. Loud moans filled the loft at the sensation of hot flesh on flesh. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck and leaned in to kiss him, softly, slowly, wanting every bit of the taste of him that he could get.

“Blaine,” he gasped between kisses that were becoming more demanding. “You taste like heaven. All of you.” He dropped to his knees, making Blaine whine with the loss until Kurt wrapped his lips around his cock. Then he growled, grabbing Kurt’s hair.

“Baby, I will not last if you do that, I swear to you, I won’t,” Blaine said, unable to stop his hips from rocking under the ministrations of Kurt’s unbelievable mouth.

“Then don’t. We have all night. No way Rachel will let Finn back here without visiting all of New York,” Kurt said quickly, before returning to Blaine’s cock. “We can blow each other, let the pressure out, then we can go again. And again,” he said after popping off Blaine’s cock and staring at his needy boyfriend for confirmation.

“Yes, perfect. Go deep, baby. Can I fuck your mouth a little?” Blaine got out, holding Kurt’s head to his crotch.

Kurt hummed in agreement before going back to work. He began deep-throating Blaine as Blaine started thrusting into him. Judging where Blaine was in his journey to orgasm by the sound of his moans and growls, he stilled and let Blaine pound into his mouth. Then, just as Blaine cried out, Kurt opened his throat and moaned as the hot jets of come started shooting down his throat. He adored the taste of Blaine’s come and had honestly missed it. Using his hand to milk every last drop from Blaine, Kurt laved the head of his cock with his tongue, cleaning it up.

Blaine collapsed on the bed behind them, still letting out small cries of pleasure. “Baby. You are. Perfection,” he got out between gasps.

“I’m glad you enjoyed that, sweetheart. Instead of a blowjob, can I just fuck you?” Kurt asked bluntly.

“Of course,” Blaine said, his hazy eyes lighting up.

Kurt leaned over to a small box next to his bed. He pulled out a bottle of lube. He held it up to Blaine. “See how much I’ve been jacking off since I left?” The bottle was half empty.

Moving between Blaine’s thighs, he got his fingers coated with lube. “Have you been fingering yourself when you masturbate?” Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. Kurt was glad because otherwise he’d have to take even longer to prep his boyfriend. Within minutes, Kurt was pulling his three fingers out and lining up his cock at Blaine’s stretched entrance. Moaning so high, he was sure windows would break, Kurt slid all the way inside until he was buried to the hilt.

Blaine mewled at the sensations, his cock slowly becoming erect again.

“You are so tight, my love. I have missed being inside you. And I definitely can’t wait until you’re inside me,” Kurt muttered, slowly pulling out then pushing back in.

“Kurt, please, please just fuck me. I need to feel you inside me and a little rough. It’s just been too long,” Blaine said in almost a whine.

“I can do that,” Kurt said and began pumping in and out of Blaine. He looked down where his cock was connected to Blaine’s ass and he almost sobbed with pleasure. “I’m so close, sweetie. So close,” he warned.

“Come in me, baby. I want to feel your hot come in me, Kurt. Please, baby, come for me,” Blaine encouraged him, bucking up to meet Kurt’s downward thrusts.

That pushed Kurt over the edge and he literally cried as he came, deep inside Blaine. Blaine yelled and Kurt looked up to see Blaine coming all over his stomach and chest. Tears of absolute gratitude, release, and reunion fell down his cheeks.

Blaine reached over and found a box of tissues and cleaned up. Kurt took some and cleaned himself and Blaine’s ass up before finally laying down, cuddled into Blaine.

“Why are you crying, baby?” Blaine asked, his golden eyes concerned.

“Just overwhelmed by everything. Missing you, how amazing that felt, how wonderful you are,” Kurt said. “I’m so freaking happy you’re here.”

“Me too, baby.”

. . . . . . . . .

The next day as they strolled through Central Park, Blaine pulled Kurt over to sit on a bench.

“There’s something I wanted to tell you, Kurt,” he said.

“Oh, ‘kay,” Kurt said, drawing the word out.

“There was this guy named Eli who was flirting with me and sending me suggestive texts. One night he asked if I wanted to come over,” Blaine said.

Kurt paled, if that was even possible. “Did you?”

“No, baby, of course I didn’t! And if I had, I would not have come here and have unprotected sex with you,” Blaine said, his tone disgusted. “I’m telling you this because for a moment, a split moment, I _was_ tempted. I was missing you so bad and you’ve been so busy. I was feeling so very alone and for a minute I thought about texting him back. But I didn’t, because I love you and you are worth more than anything to me.”

“Is he better looking than me?” Kurt asked, feeling hurt.

“No, baby, he’s not. The reason I’m telling you this because we need to come up with a way to let the other know when we are hitting that moment, that wall where we just can’t take it anymore and we have to talk or Skype or text or something,” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s hands in his own.

“There was a guy at work hitting on me. It’s so odd. Here it seems to be the minority to be straight; at least at my job. Anyway, I never gave the guy the time of day, but I guess I can see where you’re coming from,” Kurt admitted. “So what should we do? If I’m in a meeting or slammed at work, I might not be able to just step away, even if I want to.”

“I understand. Or at least I’m trying to. It’s way too easy to skip class. Okay. How about this. When we reach that point or are close to it, we text the other a nine-one-one. Then we give the other an hour to call back or text with a time when we can call back. That way, it gives you a chance to step away, gives me a chance to pull the car over or what have you. Will that work?” Blaine asked, truly wanting a solution.

Kurt nodded. “Absolutely. I like that idea. I’ll keep my laptop at work with me so I can Skype when I can,” he said. He put his hand on Blaine’s face. “Thank you for telling me. It hurts that you were tempted, but jeez, we’re both going to be tempted, that’s just part of living apart. Thank you for saying no, I don’t think I could have survived the alternative,” he said honestly.

“I would never put you through that, baby. You are all I need. Don’t you remember? I’ve been looking for you forever,” Blaine said, his golden eyes burning with intensity. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Blaine,” Kurt said, leaning in and kissing Blaine sweetly. “Come on, there’s so much more I want to show you. Then maybe we can fit in one more time together.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his. “Or two more times,” he grinned.


End file.
